La solitude des grands
by Sissi L'enflammee
Summary: Malgré le fait que tout le monde nous connais, la célébrité rends bien plus seul qu'elle n'en a l'air. Chaque mots, chaque geste est interprété, notre liberté disparait. Cela vaux aussi pour les nations, vouée à vivre enchainée. Alors parfois elles décident de se taire et de se souvenir.
1. Elle avait les yeux bleus

**Premier poème de la série! On commence avec Amérique et ses fantasmes cachés~!**

**Un truc que j'ai retrouvé dans mes fichiers en faisant le tri des choses exploitables ou pas, du coup vu que c'est un poème c'est cour mais je le post quand même. J'adore vraiment l'AmeBela, c'est un des seuls couples hétero que j'apprécie dans hetalia (avec le PruHun et le SwissLiech)**

**L'histoire se passe pendant l'hiver 2013-2014 particulièrement froid et dure pour les amerloques, Alfred regarde la neige tombé et se souvient...**

**Enfin voilà! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Elle avait des yeux bleus  
Bleu comme le ciel doucereux  
Bleu comme les flots dangereux  
Bleu comme le temps des jours heureux

Ses longs cheveux relâchés  
Caressaient le creux de ses reins  
Ces reins si ardemment désirés  
Alors que s'enflammaient les miens

Elle était timide et réservée  
Brillant seulement de sa pâle beauté  
Sans un mot elle m'observait  
Me fusillant de ses orbes glacés

Elle avait des yeux glacés  
Comme son pays enneigé  
Elle avait les yeux comme la mer calme  
Et la froide élégance des grandes dames

J'était fou, fou de toi Natalya  
Mais pas un mot tu m'adressa  
Et quand je ne serait plus là  
Lentement tu m'oublieras

Elle avait des yeux bleus  
Bleu comme le ciel doucereux  
Bleu comme les flots dangereux  
Bleu comme le temps des amoureux

* * *

**Reviews? :3**


	2. Conte d'enfance

**J'adore faire mourir les petites filles, c'est mon passe-temps favoris. *rire machiavélique***

**Cette fois-ci c'est un POV Russia très largement inspiré de "Le Dormeur du Val" du fantasmabuleux Arthur Rimbaud aka mon poète français préféré (En plus il était gay ce qui signifie... YAOI IRL! Fuck yeaaaaaah!) et du conte "La petite fille aux allumettes".**

**L'histoire se passe un jour d'hiver pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. Alors que les allemands attaquent Stalingrad, le peuple russe se meurt de faim. Russia se balade dans la ville fantôme où reposent encore les cadavres.**

* * *

Les flammes d'or  
De l'allumette  
Se reflétaient encore  
Dans les yeux de la fillette  
Vides. Elle dort.

Allongée sur son matelas blanc  
De neige, les yeux entre-ouverts  
Elle observaient les passants  
Piétiner ses habits souillés de terre.

L'allumette se consuma  
Laissant une brulure sur l'engelure.  
Ô Mère Nature!  
Ayez pitié de l'endormie!  
Chaudement bercez là,  
Bercez son corps sans vie.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu! Review? :3**


	3. Le rouge c'est la couleur de l'amour

**Yeaaaaah! Encore un poème aujourd'hui! En fait c'est que des vieux trucs écrit à la vas vite sur mon portable en cour que je poste ici xD Cette fois-ci c'est un couple EXTRENEMENT rare! Je crois d'ailleurs que je suis la première personne à avoir eu cette idée... Voici du... *roullement de tambour* PORTUGAL x TAIWAN! 8D**

**Plot: S'il y a une chose que Portugal regrette c'est d'avoir laisser Taiwan à son frère. L'enfant à bien grandis, c'est une jeune femme aujourd'hui, mais elle ne le regarde plus, le laissant seule dans ses remords.**

* * *

Le rouge c'est la couleur de l'amour

Le vrai, le doux.

Celui que l'on jure pour toujours  
Tout en l'aimant comme un fou.

Le rouge c'est la couleurs de la passion  
Celle qui enflamme tes draps.  
Tes mains dans ses cheveux blonds  
Soupirant d'aise sous ses attentions.

Le rouge c'est la couleur du sang  
Du jour où elle te laissa et prit  
Un autre amant.  
Et sur ton corps ton histoire tu as écrits.

L'amour, la haine et la jalousie,  
Le rouge c'est la couleur de toute les folies.

* * *

**Et voilàààà~! J'espère que ce couple complètement random vous aura plus 8D**


	4. J'aurais tant aimé que vous m'aimez

**Ok ok, je sais, Jeanne d'Arc n'est pas une nation, mais voilà, elle m'a inspiré et on ne dit jamais non à l'inspiration!**

**Plot: En entrant dans l'armée, Jeanne tombe instantanément amoureuse de la nation française. Persuadée qu'il ne l'aimera jamais, elle se tait.**

* * *

J'aurais tant voulu que vous m'aimiez  
D'un amour fou et infini.  
J'aurais tant voulu que vous m'aimiez  
Durant toute notre vie.

Las! Je sais bien que vous  
Jamais de l'intérêt vous porteriez  
À la bergère gisant à vos pieds!

Je continuerais à vous aimer  
D'un amour des plus fou  
Et silencieux  
Entrecoupé de long soupirs  
Je continuerais à feindre l'amitié  
Pour qu'un nouveau sourire  
Eclaire votre visage heureux.

* * *

**Review? :3**


	5. La tristesse à la française

**Après le point de vue de Jeannette, voici celui de Francis! Par contre celui-ci est un "death-poème" et je ne précise évidemment pas qui meurt... L'histoire le dit déjà.**

* * *

En tout lieu et en tout temps  
Muse, à toi je pensais  
Et mon regard dans la lointain,  
Je rêvais.

Souriant ou pleurant,  
Je t'aimais.  
Mais toujours le lendemain,  
Je niais.

L'amour est injuste.  
Je le savais.  
L'amour était cruel  
Je le savais.

Dans ma tête, l'esprit lutte  
Mais l'amour avait gagné.  
Et l'odeur de sel  
Des mes larmes, m'enivrait.

* * *

**Quand je vous disait que j'aimais faire mourir les filles... Pauvre Francis...**


	6. Je t'aime

**Salutations du matin/soir/nuit/aurore/crépuscule/autre (barrer les mentions inutiles)! Comment allez-vous? **

**Me revoilà donc avec un nouveau ****poème mais cette fois-ci il est écrit dans un style un peu plus libre. C'est encore un poème d'amour -je crois que je ne sais écrire que des vers dramatiques ou passionnels- encore une fois sur Jeanne et Francis. ****_Jelézèmebocou. _**

**C'est du point de vu de la Jeannette! **

**PS: Inspiré un peu (beaucoup) du poème 'Je t'aime' de Paul Eluard et encore une fois je ne prétend pas écrire de la grande littérature ni d'être le prochain Radiguet, je me défoule sur ce site au grand damn de vos pauvres nieu-nieu, c'est tout. **

**Enfin bref! Bonne (petite) lecture! :D**

* * *

Je t'aime pour toutes les couleurs du monde

Je t'aime pour chaque mot que tu m'as dit

Je t'aime pour touts les temps où je n'ai pas vécu

Je t'aime pour tout ceux qui ne l'on jamais su

Je t'aime pour touts les parfums, toutes les sensations et tout les sentiments que tu m'as montré

Je t'aime pour chaque fleur, chaque goutte d'eau et chaque animal que la terre a dénié nous offrir

Je t'aime pour aimer

Je t'aime pour tout ceux que je n'aime pas

Je t'aime pour l'amour

Je t'aime pour la haine

Je t'aime pour le désespoir

Je t'aime pour ma mort

Je t'aime pour ma vie

Je t'aime pour calmer ma douce folie

Je t'aime pour le passé

Je t'aime pour le présent

Je t'aime pour le futur

Je t'aime pour tout ce que je suis aujourd'hui

Tu m'as donné gouts aux choses

Mit de la couleurs dans mon monde si fade

Redonné espoir dans mes pires moments

Et pour tout ça je suis sûr

Je t'aime pour toute la vie

* * *

**Review? :3**


End file.
